How to love your Valkyrie
by Hicc
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup share a tender night before she leave on a fishing trip. Hiccup has a bad feeling about her leaving, but Astrid being Astrid, asures him that she will be fine.
1. Worries

**So this is the first story I have posted here and my first How to Train your Dragon Fan Fiction. This is the first story in what will be a 5 or 6 chapter story. Please Read and Reveiw.**

Astrid had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She had a stone in her back and twigs in her hair, her soft alabaster skin was covered with grass stains and mud. However, this was all forgivable because she had her lover in her arms. Arching her back and reaching under her she threw the offending stone into the woods somewhere and gave a soft sigh. Much better. Pressing the head of her boy into her naked bosom she couldn't help but grin like a mad woman. Hiccup stirred a bit and lifted his green eyes to gaze into her blue ones.

"Good morning," she giggled to him.

"Ok, ok, time out" her brain started to scream. "Were you just giggling? You're Astrid Hofferson, you don't giggle!" Fortunately for her she had stopped listening to her brain hours ago and just continued to giggle.

It was still far from sunrise and the moon had set, the only light came from the smoldering embers of their camp fire. Astrid was on cloud nine, her body was humming, her skin buzzing. She had never felt like this before, and she adored it.

"I'm still worried," Hiccup said softly as he pressed his face back into her soft, supple flesh.

"Oh Hiccup, it's just a fishing trip, I'll be fine." Astrid rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Ever since Hiccup had brought her out here he had gone on and on about this "bad feeling" he had. He just wouldn't let it go, despite her assurances she was going to be fine.

"I know, but I have this feeling in my gut that tells me this is a bad idea" he whined. "…I don't want to lose you." She pulled him tighter to her and kissed him.

"You wont." Hiccup made that face, that face that was a mix of fear and sadness and worry and it made her melt every time. "Come 'ere"

Astrid wrapped her bare legs around his slim waist again and kissed him passionately. She felt his hands roaming her chest, stomach and back and it set her on fire. The feeling of his fingers on her flesh made her burn with desire. No man could touch her like this and she was intent on making sure no one else ever would. His lips touched and teased at her neck making her gasp as thunderbolts shot through her whole body.

"Hiccup," she breathed in his ear as his lips tortured her neck. Thanks in large part to his natural curiosity, Hiccup had proven an incredible lover. In their first few nights together he had discovered hidden secret pleasures that only Astrid knew, but in the last few weeks he had shown her pleasure that she had scarcely believed existed. His lips met hers again as she felt him touch her entrance. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter her for the second time that night. He was a perfect fit, like they were built for each other.

She let out an almost despite "Ah!" as she pulled him closer. She wanted them to be one, to merge completely with each other.

"Hiccup!" Her voice was heavy with desire and need and abject want. When he started to move inside her everything seemed to just melt away. The hard ground, the starry sky and what was left of the fire. There was only the two of them, their bodies woven together in a delicate dance of love and lust, desire and passion, want and need.

Astrid's fingers raked at his back, leaving deep red marks in his otherwise pasty skin. His scared arms held her tightly as her hips thrust against his. She drove him deeper and deeper into her hidden depths, depths he alone had plunged.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they threw themselves against each other. The forest sang with echoes of their cries and calls of passion. Astrid felt her body tighten, the waves of pleasure cresting in her gut as her fingers and toes tingled and curled, her muscles tensing as her release drew closer with each thrust of Hiccup's glorious member.

Her calls rose in volume and pitch until finally she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, not once but twice. Her fingers bit into his flesh, crimson beads forming under her fingers. She would apologize for that later, right now she was too busy.

She felt his essence rush into her even as her own rushed out. Panting as she held him in her arms they both listened to the echo of her cries of ecstasy as it bounced off the mountains and trees.

"Well, if Berk didn't know what we were up to before, they do now," Hiccup said with a soft chuckle. Lacking the ability at the moment to punch him she pinched him instead. "That was for…that," she said sounding dazed. "By Odin's beard," she said softly and pulled Hiccup closer, "that was amazing." Hiccup blushed and somehow managed to get them back to their bedroll. He covered them with their furs and kissed her softly.

"Astrid?' He asked to the swiftly dozing blond.

"Hmm?" she responded, her eyes closing.

"Please come back to me."

"Mmmm," with that the girl was out, grinning like a fool in the arms of the boy, no, the man she loved. Hiccup smiled at her expression and kissed her chin before settling down to sleep, resting atop her like a second blanket. She hummed softly in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They were both soon asleep, enjoying each others warmth.

The morning dawned cold and misty. Astrid stirred and felt the weight of her boy on top of her. She was beaming, smiling so wide it almost hurt. She pulled him close to her, even as he slept. Thor above, she loved her boy with all her heart, she'd never let him go.


	2. Rough Water

Hiccup held Astrid's hands in his own, his green eyes moist with worry. It wasn't that he was overly worried about her, per say. He knew Astrid could take care of herself but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"Please, promise me that you will be safe."

Astrid sighed and shook her head, pulling her boyfriend close and holding him in her strong arms. She giggled a bit, her boy was still shorter than she was.

"I'll be fine Hiccup, I promise, I'll always come home to you, one way or another." He seemed to take some comfort in that as he hugged her again, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." He nodded and let her go, she slung her pack on her back and raced off towards the ship.

Astrid smiled as the last spec that was Berk drifted into the distance. What was Hiccup so worried about, the summer sun was warm and the winds were fair.

There was nothing to worry about. The men were in good spirits as they double checked their nets, getting ready to place them as the fishing grounds grew ever closer.

"Alright lads, lets get those nets ready," Called the gruff voice of Astrid's father, Berk's fishing expert. The fishing nets of Berk were, like everything else in the village, tough and expertly made.

Astrid admired the craftsmanship of the net she held in her hand as she leaned over the side of the longship, ready to hurl it into the water at the command from her father.

"Steady," Astrid, and the rest of the men of the Fishers made ready to heave their nets over the side, "Steady…and…now!" As one, the nets flew over the side of ship and splashed into the water.

The haul had been good, the nets were bulging with fish as the burly armed men, and Astrid, hauled the catch onto the ships. Not a moment too soon either, ominous clouds massed on the horizon, promising a summer gale.

"Think we can outrun it dad?" asked a nervous Astrid as her father walked by. The bearded man shook his head solemnly.

"Everyone, tie yourselves down." He said as he took the rudder, pointing their ship home.

The storm was fierce, Thor was in a rage as lightening split the sky and thunder boomed so loud it jarred the teeth of the fishermen in their ship. Each had a line secured tightly around his waist should he be throne overboard by the pounding waves or the howling wind.

Astrid did her best to help row the ship, but she was forced to shield her face against the stinging rain that fell like Nadder needles from the sky.

The waves surged and pounded the small boat, threatening more than once to turn it over. Astrid was soaked through and through, chilled to the bone by the freezing see waters. The boat lurched as a particularly powerful wave tossed the ship like a toy. Anymore and the boat would not survive.

Astrid was the first to see it. Out of the inky blackness of the night eliminated by a bolt of lightening came a wave the likes of which she had never seen before.

It rose like a wall out of the sea, midnight blue against the black of the sky. Astrid's eyes widened in abject terror, her mouth falling slack as she watched that mountain of water loom over the boat.

"Odin help us," she mumbled before that mammoth wave fell over their little ship.

The first thing the blond noticed was the lack of all sound. A startling contrast to the howling wind and booming thunder of just moments before. The sea water stung her eyes as she swam to the surface, taking in a deep breath as her head broke frothy ceiling.

"Thank the gods," she said as she saw the boat was still intact and floating just a few feet away. She swam with all her might towards the ship but almost immediately she was pushed under again by the rolling sea.

Somehow her line had snapped, apparently the sheer power of the wave had snapped the rope clean in two. She was floating freely in the water without the tether to guide her back to the ship.

She fought and fought against the sea but with each attempt she felt her strength fading. So close, it was so close, just a few more kicks, a few more strokes.

Her thoughts were drowned with a _whoosh _as her head was forced under again. She swirled head over heels as the waves rolled over her, she could feel her life fading fast, her sight grew dim.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry," she thought as her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Hiccup looked out his bedroom window as the gale made land fall. The angry waves that lashed the docks and the rolling thunder forced that sinking feeling back into his mind. He just could not shake the feeling that something bad had happened.

Astrid groaned, her whole body ached. She coughed and spat up a large amount of sea water, her throat and lungs were on fire. With considerable effort she lifted her stiff neck and opened her eyes.

Her attempt to push herself to her feet ended in failure as pain, hot as molten iron, shot through her legs and up her spine. She pitched forward and retched sea water onto the sand, her stomach heaving from the pain.

Nothing felt broken, but still the pain had been undeniable. With a good deal of grunting, groaning and a soft scream she managed to role herself onto her back and look around.

She was on an island, the storm had long ended and now the calm ocean waves lapped soothingly at her bare feet. Even as she lay there the pain was fading from her limbs and before long she had managed to heave herself to her feet.

She was still in a considerable amount of pain, but at lest she was standing. From this higher vantage point she could see that there was a mountain in the center of the island and she could hear running water. Swaying on her feet, she managed to stumble over to the stream. At lest she wouldn't die of thirst.

As the lone ship limped into port the fallowing day it was clear that the storm had taken it's toll. At last count, 4 men had been lost. The mast was gone, splintered by the wave that tossed Astrid into the ocean.

Hiccup stood there on what was left of the dock, his heart sinking as he noticed a distinct lake of blond hair. His eyes met the eyes of her father, who shook his head. Astrid was gone.


	3. Happiness is in a Memory

There had been a funeral, of course with no body there was nothing to burn. Instead the Hoffersons, Stoic, Hiccup and his gaggle of friends stood on the docks and listened to simple words of good-bye.

Hiccup was surprised at himself, thought the whole event not so much as a single tear slid down his cheek. It wasn't until after the funeral, when everyone had gone home and dispersed, that he felt something inside of him snap.

It came with physical pain deep in his chest and continued with a full body ach. He slumped onto his bed and began to cry, deep bitter sobs that racked his whole body.

For weeks after words the boy just sat in his room, staring at the wall, unwilling to leave or even look at anyone. Not even his best friend, who could not understand why his boy was so shattered, could not cheer him up. His human friends had tried; Ruffnutt held him as he cried one night, Tuffnutt and Snotlout had tried their best to take his mind off of things, but ultimately failed. Even Fishlegs, who just sat with him and tried to offer a comforting presence didn't get much out of him.

Even sleep, when it came, offered the boy no respite from his anguish. Flashing light, booming sounds and rolling water tormented him as he slept. And just before he would wake, as always he would see her. Swirling around in the seas of his mind, a bolt of lighting would flash and he would hear her call to him. "Hiccup!"

Then it would end, and he would sit bolt upright in bed, panting for breath and drenched in cold sweat. Then he would fall back onto his bed and lay awake the rest of the night.

On one of these sad and lonely nights Hiccup lay in bed, starring at the ceiling of his fathers house. He started to think back, back when he had lost his leg, right after he woke up.

Hiccup couldn't sleep, his stump ached and he was sweating horribly, even on top of his furs. The summer night was hot and humid and he could hear the soft rumble of thunder in the distance. Putting on his prosthetic leg and dressing in light clothing, he hobbled down to the great hall.

Expecting it to be empty at this hour he was surprised to see a single candle lit on one of the tables. Sitting at the table was Astrid, her golden hair hanging around her shoulders instead of in her braid. Thunder rolled, much louder this time, the storm was getting closer.

"Hey Astrid, what are you doin' here?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." As he sat down opposite her his hand idly rubbed his leg were flesh met metal. Did he want to tell her that his stump was hurting? Did Viking men let the girls they liked pine over them? He decided no.

"Couldn't sleep." Thunder rolled again and he though he saw her jump. "I guess you couldn't either." Astrid shook her head and did her best to hide her features. She was Astrid after all, she couldn't let Hiccup no she was afraid.

"I, I don't like thunder storms" she said softly. What was this? Astrid Hofferson the toughest girl in all of Berk was actually afraid of something…and was _admitting_ it?

"I'm _not_ afraid!" she said pointedly. "They just make me uncomfortable, that's all." Lightning flashed and crackled outside and she had to resist the urge to leap into his arms.

"Tell ya what" he said softly. "If I tell you why I can't sleep, will you tell me why you're af…" she glared daggers at him, "uncomfortable around thunder storms?" She nodded.

Hiccup looked down and gestured to his crippled leg. "It hurts, sometimes it throbs at night and I just can't sleep." He watched her face soften at his words.

"D-do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked, her voice hardly above a squeak. Hiccup shook his head and the blond moved to sit next to him on the bench.

"Can I?" she asked, her hand hovering over the metal limb. Hiccup nodded and felt her fingers come to rest on his leg. Though to say he felt her touch his metal leg wasn't really accurate, obviously.

"It reminds me of that day," she said softly by way of her confession. "With the clouds, and that monster's roars. Storms take me back to that day." He didn't notice at first, but her hands were trembling.

"When you beat it we…we all thought you were amazing. But then you hit it's tail, and fell into the fire." Was it just him, or did her voice sound just a little off, like it was too heavy.

"When your dad found Toothless we…I thought you were dead." That was unmistakable, her voice was cracking and her hands were trembling on his pant leg.

"When you're dad called out you were alive I though I might sprout wings and fly away I was so happy, but then I saw your leg. There was blood everywhere, I didn't know a person had so much in them." Hiccup saw tears on her cheeks now. Astrid was…crying. Crying for him.

"Come here," he said and pulled her against him. She pressed her face into his shirt, apparently too caught up in the moment to remember that she was Astrid the Viking, who never cried and never _ever_ cuddled. Let alone with Hiccup.

"I was so scared, so scared that you might not make it. You were so pale and cold." Hiccup rocked the distraught young girl softly, soothing her gently.

"But I did, I'm hear, alive and kicking…well alive anyway." Astrid laughed a little through her sobs. She realized that, while Hiccups arms were lean and not very strong, it felt so good to be held in them.

Astrid had always told herself that she never needed a man, would never need a man. But this, being held by this boy, warm and tender and sweet, this was heaven.

Astrid let her head rest against Hiccup's chest for a few more minutes before sitting up, snuffling noisily and whipping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She then balled up a fist and punch him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for." She grinned.

"Don't tell _anyone_ you saw me cry." Hiccup just shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good, now come here." She forcefully pulled his face to hers by his collar and kissed him hard.

Hiccup sighed as he sat on his bed. Thinking about those days made some of the pain go away. He even smiled, and let sleep finally claim him again. He had the dream again, but this time it was different, just barely though. He saw more of Astrid, saw her fighting the water instead of just laying there.

"Save me!"

Hiccup shot up in his bed again, the first light of dawn slipping through his window. For the first time in weeks Hiccup was not filled with grief but with something…else. There was some other emotion occupying his mind and he couldn't quite but his finger on it at first. Hope? No, no not Hope, Determination.

Astrid was alive, he knew she was alive, he could feel it in his gut, in his bones, in his very soul. Every fiber of his being told him that Astrid was alive, and he was going to find her!


	4. Arguments

**Astrid sat in her little island cave, shivering despite her fire. She was already startlingly thin, only a few weeks and she had lost so much weight. It turned out that fish were scarce around this island, and there was so little else to eat. Sitting with her legs pressed against her chest and her hand wrapped around her legs, she stared into her fire. As she watched the dancing flames her mind wandered back to the first time she and Hiccup argued, it was over something really stupid too.**

"**I just don't understand Hiccup, it's just a party, why wont you go?" Astrid was standing in Hiccup's doorway, flushed and on her last nerve. They had been going around and around and **_**around**_** on this for a week now. **

"**I-I just don't want to go, ok?" Astrid was beside herself.**

"**It's your own damned party!" she shouted and stamped her foot. It wasn't anger that was getting to her it was frustration. Hiccup was being as stubborn as her, and that just wasn't like Hiccup. **

"**Besides," he mumbled, "who would go with me?"**

"**Who **_**wouldn't**_** go with you?" Astrid fumed. "You could have any girl in the village." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and a month ago none of them cared I existed." True as that statement might have been, Astrid's pride simply would not allow her to admit defeat, even if she had been as guilty as the rest.**

"**I don't want fan girls, they only want me because I am some big hero." He wasn't even angry Astrid noted, he was pouting.**

"**Well then aren't you lucky you have me," she said with a huff. Hiccup grunted and rolled his eyes. "And what was that for?" She demanded.**

"**Oh please, you're just like the rest. You wouldn't even look at me before the Green Death." He knew that wasn't true but he said it anyway. "You're just like everyone else…" He trailed off, looking subdued and, quite frankly, pitiful.**

**Astrid was livid, she would never show it but that little comment had stung her more than she had expected. In fact, if not for her strength of will she might have gasped and run out of the room weeping, like a girl or something. **

"**So I'm just a fan girl then?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Just a star struck floozy?" Hiccup stared at his feet, or rather foot, not saying anything. For a moment, just a moment, Astrid actually believed him. Then she just glared at him.**

"**You expect me to buy that load of horse shit?" She shouted at him. "You really think I will believe that? I'm not stupid Hiccup, don't pretend I am. What's the real reason you wont go. What are you afraid of?" Silence.**

"**Answer me Hiccup, what are you scared of! Is it me, your dad, the elder?" She was shouting now, actually angry. She was about to charge on, continue calling Hiccup out before he did something she didn't expect, he cut her off. **

"**I don't want to embarrass you!" he shouted standing up so fast he almost fell over. His eyes were red, threatening tears. "See, I can barley stand up by myself," his voice was just as cracked as hers was a moment ago. "My dad needs to help dress me in the morning, I can't run to save my life and sometimes my fucking stump hurts so much I can barley stand!" She blinked those sapphire eyes. Hiccup never, ever, swore. She hadn't known that, had no idea that Hiccup was having such a hard time with his leg. For a brief moment her face softens, regretting some of the things she had said. **

"**I…I…" His anger was quickly turning into frustration, his voice cracking even further. Hot tears stung his eyes and slid down his cheek. "I can't be…the Viking you need me to be." Astrid watched in silence, her anger dissipating as she watched her boy kick his chair upside down. She had her arms crossed as she leaned against his door.**

"**What part, of any of that, makes you think you'll embarrass me?" she asked softly, earnestly. "How could you think I would be anything but proud to be seen with you." Hiccup looked at her, two parts shocked one part startled. Her face softened from offended to just angry. **

"**Hiccup how could you think so little of me? I'm not like the rest of those girls, I don't care that you're a hero, I care about you because you're Hiccup. Hiccup you trained and road the first dragon in the history of Vikings, and not just any Dragon but a **_**Nightfury**_**. Hiccup I care about you because you showed me how special you really are, what kind of man you **_**really **_**are."**

**Hiccup was, needless to say, speechless. There was a long awkward pause as Hiccup looked at everything but her. Then he mumbled something.**

"**I'm sorry, what was that?" Astrid asked over her shoulder, she had started to leave. **

"**I'll just get ready, then" he said a little louder. Astrid blinked and flushed. **

"**Astrid?" he asked softly, "if…if anyone." Astrid shushed him.**

"**I would say, My boyfriend rides a night fury, what does your's do?" She smirked and pulled him close for a kiss.**

**Astrid sighed in her dark, wet little cave. She felt a tear slid down her sunken cheeks. She coughed into her hand. **

"**Hiccup, wherever you are, if your going to save me, do it soon."**

**This was my first attempt at writing an argument and I am not that pleased with it. Well, read respond and let me know what you think. My bug question for today. Are these chapters too short? **


	5. Waking Nightmares

Ash fell around the blond girl like snow. Everything seemed to slow to a terrifying pace. Amidst the mass of bodies running hither and yon, Astrid could make out the large forms of Stoic and Gobber. They stood together with a little bundle of furs laying on the ground between them.

"It has to come off Stoic, there's no other way."

"I know Gobber." The two adults stood over the prone body of the boy, her boy. She heard him groan and saw his little form shift.

"Just do it," she heard him moan softly.

"Gods! He was conscious." She watched his father heft a mighty looking axe and raise it over his head. "Gods! He was still conscious!" This one resounding thought echoed in her head. "You can't cut his leg off while he's still awake!"

As she watched that horrible axe start to drop, all sound seemed to die, sucked off to some unknown place as if the gods all held their breath.

She still heard that awful _whoosh_ as the axe sailed through the air. She could hear the dull _thunk_ as the blade hit the ash covered earth, fallowed almost instantly by a blood chilling, bone shivering shriek.

Astrid gasped as her boy cried out in pain, she felt hot tears streak down her cheeks. She wanted to run to him, wrap him up in her arms and smother his pain with her love but she couldn't move. Damn it all why couldn't she move!

Astrid snapped up with her boy's name fresh on her lips. She looked around in desperation, seeking her boy, but all she saw was the damp, gods damned cave. She felt hot, angry tears on her cheeks again.

"Hiccup, where are you?" The memory of her dream, her nightmare was making her shake uncontrollably. She wrapped herself in what ever clothing she could and for the first time in her short life, Astrid Hofferson, cried her starry blue eyes out.

"I'm coming Astrid, just hold on a little longer." Hiccup and Toothless were flying over the ocean, heading for the fishing grounds. If she was alive, and some how he _knew_ she was, he was going to find her.

He had been flying for the better part of two hours now when he came to the rough location of the grounds.

"Ok, lets get started." The dragon warbled and nodded as he started to bank in a big, lazy circle. The plan was to start at approximately where Astrid had been tossed into the water, and circle out from there until he found her.

He and Toothless were several hundred feet up, and he was pleased to see a few small islands dotting the seascape. The only problem was, Astrid could be on any of them and it would take hours to search just one of the larger ones.

He sighed heavily and banked toward the first island he would search. It was large and lush and looked like it could sustain human life for a short while anyway.

"Just hang on."

Astrid stirred as warm sunlight fell on her cheek. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around her dreary surroundings. Her eyes felt red and puffy and she guessed that she must have cried herself to sleep.

She felt her stomach gurgle and growl with hunger, and not for the first time during this little trip. She groaned at the thought of having to get up and go fishing, but if she didn't eat something soon…

She chose not to finish that thought. Hiccup would find her, sooner or later. With visual effort she pulled herself to her feet and trumped down to the ocean. Who knew, maybe her luck would be better today.

The tide was out, exposing several tidal pools. Even if it was only a few small crabs, at lest maybe she could find _something_. She was in luck, there were a few sea urchins among the shallow sea waters.

Sea urchins were a good source of protean, and were very good to eat if the she remembered correctly. There was only one catch, the spines. Sea urchins, even the not so venomous ones, were tricky to get a hold of. The spines, poisoned or not, hurt a lot if you pricked yourself and could easily become infected.

Astrid decided the food was worth the risk, she just had to be very careful. Removing what was left of her shirt and using it like a net, she tried her hand at catching an urchin. She was pleased to see how well it worked. By taking a sleeve and the bottom corner of her shirt she was able to scoop the urchins out of the water without coming in range of the angry looking spines.

She was feeling quite proud of herself, she had a small feast wrapped up in her shirt and she was going to enjoy eating them. All she had to do was make a fire and cook them. Once cooked, she reasoned, she could just snap the brittle spines off of the body with a stick or a rock.

Less then an hour later she had a small cook fire built and the first of her urchins pleasantly roasting away on the coals. She was grinning, her first smile in days, at the prospect of a filling meal. After a few minutes on the coals Astrid figured the shell fish were thoroughly cooked and took them off the coals. Using a pair of sticks to lift them out one by one to cool in the sand.

After she placed the second batch on the flames, she took one of the sticks and promptly bashed open one of the roasted urchins. The meat was soft and supple like a crab but was also bland and tasteless. A little lemon or spice and this would actually be really good, she was going to have to remember this.

A little later Astrid was on her very last urchin, reclining on the beach with a smile and a belly full of warm meat with a large grin. "You know" Astrid thought to herself, "Hiccup could go ahead and take his time, gives me more time to work on my tan." She giggled. Having shirked her skirt the girl sat in the sand in just her chest wrappings and soft fur under britches. Her head was cradled in her hands and her bare legs crossed at the ankles.

She smiled as she relaxed on the beach, stretching and enjoying the summer sun. As she reached for her shirt once again she felt a sharp prick in her right index finger. With a soft curse and a shake of her hand she examined her hand to see a small, red spine sticking out of her finger.

"Gods damn it," she said as she yanked the spine out, already feeling the effects of the poison. Her vision started to go fuzzy and her skin got hot, her joints also started to ach. Her head swam as she started to feel really ill.

At the very least she did not feel queasy or nauseous and it seemed like the gods took some pity on her, letting her keep down her food. While her gut may have been fine her limbs ached.

She crawled on her hands and knees back to the cave where at lest if she passed out she would be sheltered. As her sight starts to dim, she could have sworn she saw a little black spot circling in the sky.

Hiccup looked down on the last large island in the group. It had a large mountain in the center and looked other wise disserted. He really didn't know how much more of this his nerves could take. After four other promising choices he was still just no closer to finding Astrid then he had been five hours ago.

This island really was his last chance, if she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. The though made his heart sink. He guided Toothless down to the large island and expertly landed on the beach on the east side. There was nothing in the immediate vicinity, no foot prints nothing. No clues. But this was just one beach. He looked up at the imposing slopes of the mountain and decided he would start with the beaches.

He looked off towards the west and his heart soared, he saw a thin steam of smoke drifting up into the sky. Toothless must have seen or smelled, it too because he came loping up to the boy making all sorts of dragony noises.

Hiccup wasted no time in hopping onto his best friend and letting him bound off in the direction of the smoke. She was here! She was here, she was here, she was HERE! It's all he could think of as he and Toothless closed on the little campfire. He hoped off his friend and looked around, ignoring the sand that was gumming up his leg springs.

"She's here, she's here! She's…out cold?" He blinked as he looked down at Astrid. She was shockingly thin. Hiccup knelt down and touched her forehead. "Oh gods, she's on fire," he said taking off his vest and draping it over her. He looked up, seeing Toothless waiting for orders.

"Wood buddy, lots of it, we'll need a fire." The dragon gave a nod and a grunt in the affirmative and bounded off. Hiccup, meanwhile, was doing his best to cushion Astrid's head. She groaned softly and her eyes open, glassy and misted with fever. When they met his own she smiled and tried to touch him.

"No no, no don't move." She grinned, apparently not hearing him.

"You found me."


	6. How to Love Your Valkyrie

Astrid was on fire. Her skin was hot and flushed and the sweat pored off of her in rivulets. For a few brief minutes Hiccup was terrified she might sweat herself to death, but was relieved to find a fresh water stream nearby. The water was clear and ran fast and cold through the rocks.

Astrid was only semiconscious and mumbled a great deal in her feverish delirium. She was at lest lucid enough to, though most likely by instinct, drink the water he pored down her throat.

The poor boy wished he knew more about toxins and how to reverse them but the simple truth was, he had no idea. Astrid was far too ill to move and a trip back to Berk for the healer would take hours.

Hiccup did the only thing he could do, make sure she was comfortable and warm. He was using both his shirt and his vest as pillows, covering her with a blanket he had brought along incase he ever had to sleep outdoors. He placed a rag over her head soaked in cool water to try and keep her temperature even.

The boy could tell that, on top of being feverish and delirious, she was also in a fair amount of pain. Her muscles were tense and her fingers and toes clenched. His heart was breaking for her as he watched, helplessly, as she suffered through the worst of the venom.

It must have been a small sting, seeing as she wasn't dead, but it was still enough to do this. He knew that it had been an urchin, it didn't take a genius to see she had been eating them. He hoped that gave her a bit of a defense against the venom.

Although eating venom was harmless there was always the chance it could help save her life. He hoped the rumors were true on that subject but no matter what happened he would stay right where he was, at her side. For better or worse.

Astrid's eyes opened, glassy and foggy with fever. She was white as death and so honorably hot. Her hair matted and clung to her face, her breath was shallow and labored. He wondered if he shouldn't prop her up to help her breath. She was doing alright as she was and he was afraid that if he moved her even a little she might get worse.

"Hiccup?" she asked softly, her eyes looking at him but not focusing correctly. "S'that you?"

"I'm here Astrid, I'm right here." He took her hand in his and held it, giving the clammy flesh a soft squeeze. She smiled despite her fever and tried pitiably to punch him, her hand falling shy long before it reached him.

"The Hel took you so long?" she asked with a weak laugh. Hiccup was dieing inside, she was so weak, so frail. Her body was so thin and gaunt he felt like he could snap her in half. He suppressed his tears and brushed her greasy hair out of her eyes.

He didn't say anything, there wasn't any need. Astrid had slipped back into unconsciousness. He noticed that her arms and legs had relaxed, her fingers were no long white knuckled and her breathing had evened out. The poison was wearing off. She was still dangerously hot and Hiccup replaced the cool rag on her forehead.

From outside Hiccup heard Toothless make soft growls in his throat as he waddled into the cave and curled up next to his boy, and his boy's girl. He looked at Hiccup with deep and inquisitive eyes, tilting his head to the right.

"I don't know buddy" Hiccup said as he answered his friend's silent question. "I just don't know."

A day passed with little change in Astrid's condition. She had stopped murmuring in her sleep but neither had she woken from it. Needless to say Hiccup was getting more and more worried. He was living off of what he had been able to pack on Toothless, too afraid to go fishing or be away from Astrid for more than a few minutes.

Hiccup was horrified, he had never been more afraid then he was right now. Not when he fought the Red Death, not when his dad found out about Toothless and not when he had fallen from Toothless' back during their first real flight.. He came to realize that his fear was so much more intense now that it was Astrid's life on the line, and not his own. He started to wonder, was this how Astrid had felt about him, as he lay in bed with a freshly cropped leg?

His hand idly ran over the flaming flesh of the prone girl's arm. Gods she was so thin, he had found her in just her underwear and even that hung off her like rags. She was little more then skin and bones. If she survived this she was still going to have a long recovery.

"Thor…Odin….Freya…I know you all hate me, and I know you'll probably just ignore me, but I've never asked for much and if any of you were going to listen to me ever in my life…now would be a good time to start." Hiccup couldn't believe it, he was praying. "I just…I'm going to be selfish. Please help Astrid pull through this, however you can…please."

He gave a shuttering sigh as he ended his prayers, a tear sliding down his cheek, thinking about the unthinkable. What if Astrid didn't pull through? What if she died, right here in front of him? What would he do, how would he live? Indeed, could he go on living without her?

"Hiccup?" The boys eyes shot open, mossy green meeting ocean blue. "Hiccup, how are you here? How did you…oh screw it." She reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him weakly, not that he was resisting, to her lips in a long and powerful kiss. Hiccup threw his arms around her and kissed her back with all the misery and woe and angst and sadness and all the other emotions that had built up over the last few weeks. After the gods only knew how long he pulled away and looked down at her with a very un-Hiccup intensity that made Astrid, even in her ill state, shudder with desire.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again." Astrid laughed and kissed him again.

"And you'll never have too."


	7. True Lovers Always Win

Sorry this took so long to get up, school has been making it difficult to get stuff up. Also, I was reading over my old stuff and I noticed a lot of rocky mistakes. I hope to fix them all in my next fic. Speaking of, this will be the last chapter of this story, I hope you all liked it because I really enjoyed writing it.

**The flight back to Berk had been mercifully short, relatively speaking. Astrid's fever had broken and, though she felt like crap, she was able to enjoy clinging to her boy as they sailed though the sky. She was even able to blame her tears of utter joy on the wind. He found her! Like a gallant knight in shinning armor from all those stories she used to read and hear, he had come charging to her rescue on a noble steed. **

**She swooned, or maybe it was just the venom. Since when had Astrid Hofferson become a damsel in distress? She was shocked to find out that, so long as it was Hiccup charging to her rescue, she couldn't care less. The fantasy of Hiccup in bright shinning armor charging through Hel and high water to save her turned her on like nothing ever could. **

**She squeezed tighter and buried her face in his back, inhaling as much of his wonderfully perfect sent as she could. She wanted to imprint that smell on her brain so she would always know it. Always remember it. **

"**Hiccup?" Her voice was soft, but not as weak as just a few hours ago.**

"**Are you doin' ok?" came the tender reply that set her heart aflutter.**

"**No Hiccup, I need you to kiss me or I will die right here." GODS that was cheesy, what had possessed her to say that? Hiccup only smiled and turned his hips as she herself leaned forward and captured his lips. Freya how she had missed it. The taste of his lips, the warmth of his face. And then the bolts of lightning that shot through her body as their tongues meshed. **

**She knew that the first time she had ever kissed him, ever **_**really**_** kissed him, she would never be able to kiss any lips but his again. The cascading waves of girly emotion that swirled around inside her didn't confuse or upset her anymore. She accepted them gladly because, when she felt vulnerable and weak around Hiccup, she felt happy. **

**The realization struck her like Thor's own hammer. Astrid wanted to be able to depend on Hiccup, wanted to be weak, wanted to be vulnerable. She wanted him to be her guardian, her savior. She could tell him all of this later, but one thing she was absolutely sure of, when their feet hit the ground again, Astrid was going to make Hiccup hers. Hers and hers alone, forever. And if he said no she would beat him into submission and then nurse him back to health. Yes, Astrid was completely certain, she was going to marry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, and woe to anyone that tried to stop her. **

**Astrid's plan was, sadly, interrupted because the moment Toothless touched down in the center of the village the healer and no less than three of her assistance came bustling up and hauled Astrid away. She complained and fought and told them she was fine but the healer would have no of it.**

"**You're going strait to bed missy and I'll be hearing no two ways about." That said the ageing woman turned on her heal and waddled up to her hut with Astrid being dragged, literally, behind her. Hiccup watched all this with a wry smile. The cold truth was that he was doing everything he could not to break down laughing at his girlfriends expense, she was oh so stubborn about things like this. **

**When she was finally out of sight he allowed himself only a slight snicker that Toothless shared. He shook his head and gave his dragon a pat on the neck before heading to his own home. Astrid was safe and out of danger, he could see her anytime he wanted. And right now, a soft bed and a warm bath was looking extremely appealing. **

"**Come on bud, we can see Astrid later, right now we…" an enormous yawn broke his words "need some rest." His dragon grumbled in agreement and helped the boy stay on his feet long enough to get home. **

"**She is going to be fine" said the old healer as Hiccup and his friends all gathered around Astrid's bed in the healers' hut. "The poison has completely worked it's way out of her system, however I want to keep her here to make sure she returns to a healthy weight." **

**The healer had, or course, given this speech to both Astrid's parents as well as the Clan chief. It made a lot of sense, Hiccup had to admit. Astrid was still dangerously thin, but already she showed signs of recovery. Her cheeks and eyes weren't quite so sunken into her skull as before and there was a healthy tinge of rosy color on her cheeks. **

"**What she needs now," explained the healer "is rest and proper nourishment." With that she ushered everyone, including Hiccup out of the door, insisting that Astrid needed to rest. Astrid herself had given up arguing with the healer, the old woman was even more stubborn than her.**

**Astrid knew, she didn't need rest. She needed Hiccup. She needed him right here, where he belonged, in bed next to her. When did she get so sappy, so needy, when did she become such a girl? She sighed and looked out the window…and strait into the green eyes of the man she wanted to see most.**

"**Hey Astrid" he said with that annoyingly handsome grin. Her groan turned into a giggle. **

"**Get in here and hold me." He laughed and did his best to shimmy into the room through the window. He then promptly crawled into bed next to her and help her close. **

"**Thank you" she said in a soft, vulnerable voice. "For saving me."**

"**No" he said shaking his head, "I should have gone out to find you the moment those ships came back. It's my fault you are this thin, my fault you got stung."**

"**Hiccup" she said to shut him up, "You talk to much." she mashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss and held him close.**

"**Hiccup?" she asked in a very hushed voice. "Will…you marry me?" Hiccup sputtered for all of two seconds before shouting, quite loudly and effectively blowing his cover.**

"**Yes!"**

**Well, its done. I hope the ending was satisfactory, any tips on how to improve my style would be greatly appreciated. To those of you that read, but did not like, I hope you will comment on the story as a whole so that I know what to do better next time. Thank you all. **


	8. Bonuse Chapter: Just Teens

**As a reward to all of my beloved readers, I give you this gift. A chapter of shamless fluff and smut for your enjoyment. **

Astrid and Hiccup were a tangle of writhing limbs and groping paws. They were nestled in Hiccup's office at the forge, enjoying one of many make out sessions together. For what ever reason that cold winter's eve, Astrid was feeling particularly frisky.

She was pawing at his shirt in an attempt to tear it from his body. When Hiccup finally separated them and pulled his shirt off, Astrid gasped softly, which was a very un-Astrid thing for her to do.

Hiccup stared blankly at her, "What?"

"Hiccup…your arms" she said softly, reaching out to gingerly touch his scarred and blistered arms. Were those tears glittering in her eyes, or were the candles playing tricks on him?

He blinked, "what?" he asked again dumbly. Astrid softly traced a crescent scare on his right fore arm.

"Did you get all of these from the forge?" She asked softly. He looked down at his arms.

"Oh, yeah, between molten steel and sharp blades, a blacksmith tends to accumulate quite the array of battle wounds.

"Idiot! Don't you where gloves?"

"Are you kidding, the only gloves around here are Gobber's and I can fit my whole arm in one of them and besides, they're all left handed gloves anyway." Was Astrid _pouting_?

"Idiot," she said again as she leaned closer, resting her head on Hiccup's arm. Ok, there was definitely something warm and wet dripping onto his boney shoulder. "You shouldn't let yourself get hurt like that."

"Hey…hey," he said lifting her off his shoulder. She way crying. "Astrid I…it's nothing, these are no big deal….they…" _SMACK_. Astrid slapped him hard across the face. Hiccup was understandably stunned as he touched the red mark gingerly.

"Of course they're a big deal." Her shoulders trembled, even as she shouted at him. "If you…if you ever…" She wiped her eyes and covered them with her hands. "Don't ever…don't ever make me go through, seeing you hurt again."

Hiccup blinked out of his stupor, realization was beginning to dawn on him. "Astrid I…" he said weakly before reaching out to her, she was trembling, shacking violently. He pulled her close, she didn't resist.

"I'll be more careful," he said softly. She sniffed deeply into his shoulder but didn't say anything. Her arms seemed to enclose him more tightly though. Hiccup held her close, she was right, he was an idiot.

Of course, she had been talking about when he had lost his leg. He wondered what he would do if that had happened to Astrid and he found himself understanding her emotions.

"I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't think." She shook her head on his shoulder.

"No, its ok, I just over reacted." By Thor, this certainly was a night for firsts. Hiccup had to suppress a smile. He jumped a bit, Astrid was tracing his scars again.

"So, how did you get this one?" she asked as her fingers nimbly traced the crescent scar. His face paled and Astrid was suddenly sorry she asked. For a while he didn't answer and Astrid was more than willing to let it drop.

"It was the day mom died," he said. Astrid felt her heart shoot into her throat, gods, what had she done? She opened her mouth to say something, anything! Feeling that old familiar and hated burn behind her eyes, but Hiccup beat her to the punch.

"Gobber was teaching me the right technique to squelch steel when my dad came in. He said he had something important to say. I remember feeling weird because, I remember his voice shaking and even though he was hiding it, he was defiantly crying. 'Your mother's dead son' he told me. I was working with a knife and I dropped it. The blade was still molten, so it cut my skin, then cauterized it instantly."

Astrid lifted his arm and gently kissed the scar. She didn't say anything, there was nothing that needed to be said.

The moment was effectively broken, but that didn't matter. Astrid had inadvertently stumbled into a very intimate secret that bound Hiccup and herself together now. She felt her heart swell with pride, Hiccup trusted her with his most painful secrets. This was, well, huge.

Hiccup was on his feet, staring into the candle with the same intense look he had worn on the cliff before the Green Death.

Maybe it was the dancing light but Hiccup looked, well, hot. He might have been lean and wiry but he was anything but soft looking. She could see the subtle roll of the muscles on his arms, his back and his shoulders. She too stood up and walked behind him, kissing the back of his head as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Gods his body felt good against her own. He hands traced his subtle pectoral muscles, drifted over his hard belly. She placed her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled behind his ear. She took a deep breath, drinking in his smell, memorizing it.

She felt his callused hands rest on hers and she sighed contently. She loved the smell of his hair, smoky with just a hint of charcoal. But there was also sweat and musk and, well, man stink and she _loved_ it.

"Come here" she breath and captured his lips in a needy kiss. She attacked his lips with hers, breathing hard from the sensations. They clutched at each other desperately, the heat from the forge and their own bodies was intense.

Before her own mind could question what she was doing, Astrid was pulling her tunic over her head. The resulting separation was quickly ended as they mashed their lips together again. Astrid felt Hiccup's fingers tugging at the ties of her chest wrappings, even as her own plucked urgently at the ties of his pants.

"Wait" she sighed and reached behind her. She felt her wrappings come lose and her chest fall free, but she honestly didn't care. So long as she could keep kissing Hiccup she didn't care what happened.

Hiccup's kisses were starting to wander form her lips, but she didn't mind. His lips on her jaw felt good, only to be out done by the surge of heat she felt when they pressed against her neck. She let out a deep gasp of pleasure as she pulled his head towards the crook of her neck, all but giving up on his pants.

Sweat beaded on their skin as paws began to wander. The callused digits of the blacksmith roamed the warrior's chest, leaving a trail of liquid fire on her skin in their wake. She sighed and moaned softly as his fingers teased and explored her flesh.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor of Hiccup's little office, when had that happened? The blonde realized that she really didn't care, she could only focus on the feeling of having Hiccup's mouth encircling her right breast. Odin's beard it felt so good! She was panting like a mutt and couldn't help but grind her hips against Hiccup's leg.

She guided his hand to her left breast, somehow needing to feel something there as well. When that hardened bud of flesh that capped that alabaster mountain found itself nestled between rough, callused fingers Astrid just about lost her mind. For a second or two her breath caught in her throat as her back arched completely of it's own accord.

Her fingers wove themselves in his auburn hair, cradling his lips to her breast like he was a suckling babe. Here eyes had drifted shut at some point in this passionate exchange. Astrid gave a soft whimper as she felt her Hiccup's lips leave her nipple. She tried to hold him there, but he still managed to pull away.

She opened her mouth to protest, but a simple finger hushed her. She blinked as Hiccup stood up, and untied his pants, letting them fall. He smiled and blushed as Astrid leaned forward to plant a soft kiss just south of his navel, her arms wrapped around his legs. He almost felt bad for pushing her arms away and sitting down.

He started to work at the straps of his leg and this time it was Astrid's turn to stop him. She placed her hands on his and moved them from the straps.

"Let me…" she said softly as she deftly removed the straps of his leg. She took it off and gently set it down. She smiled stood up, pulling Hiccup up with her. She smiled and waited for him to gain his balance, before tossing off her shirt and letting it fall onto the floor, forgotten.

She smiled and took him by the hand, leading him the few steps to his cot. Easing into it with a foxy smile, made so only because she was so completely in love. Yes, she admitted it to herself, and no one else, she was in love. Absolutely and utterly smitten with this blacksmith's apprentice. As Hiccup crawled in beside her she had to restrain the urge to purr like an oversized cat.

"Hiccup?" The boy nosed her in acknowledgment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this, for everything, for telling me about your scars." The couple was situated with Hiccup underneath and Astrid laying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her and once again she found herself tracing his scars. "Will you tell me more?"

Hiccup blinked, honestly he really didn't have much more to say, it's not like each of them had a different story. He grinned and took her hand in his letting her finger trace his chin. "Want to hear about this one?"

She nodded and shimmed a bit, getting comfortable against his body pulling the animal, she wasn't sure and didn't care which, skin comforter up over them.

"Well, I don't actually remember personally, but I am told that back when we were babies, our moms were good friends." Astrid listened with wrapped attention and Hiccup blushed. "According to my dad, my mom brought me over to your house for a play date when we were both still really little…and apparently I crawled over to you…and kissed you. I guess you didn't like that cause you scratched me and, well, I have the scare to prove it."

Astrid was a beaming brighter than the sun as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Well, I might not have liked it then, but I love it now." She promptly rolled in his embrace and kissed him heart fully on the lips.

"Hiccup" she said as the separated, "do you remember Yule, about 10 years ago?" Hiccup turned scarlet. "Uh huh." The Yule in question happened when Hiccup was seven and Astrid was six. Hiccup had left the Yule fest early to get away form all the noise and people.

He had been standing in a little courtyard, watching the soft snowfall and enjoing the cold and silence. It was peaceful and beautiful. Until he heard the voice of an angel behind him.

"Hey." Hiccup turned and looked at a Six year old Astrid. Even then he thought she was beautiful. It was a very young and innocent form of love, but it was love none the less.

"Hi, Astrid" came his soft and high pitched reply. Astrid was not smiling, but she wasn't really frowning either. She pointed over his head and Hiccup looked up.

"Oh come on." Hiccup was standing squarely under the mistletoe. He looked back and blushed. Astrid's cheeks were rosy, but she insisted it was because of the cold.

"Should we…you know, for tradition's sake?" Hiccup blinked.

"Um…we don't…if you don't want to." Astrid huffed.

"Of course I don't _want_ to, but it's tradition and supposed to be bad luck if it's ignored." She crossed her arms and turned her nose up at her reasoning.

"Really, I never heard it like that before." Astrid stomped her foot.

"Are you going to do it or not!" she barked.

"Ok ok." Astrid walked over and stood in front of Hiccup, she was a half head taller than he was. He looked up at her sheepishly as she stepped a little closer and put her hands on his shoulders. He did the same and they leaned forward. Their lips met for the briefest of moments before she pulled away. She punched him in the arm and promptly ran off.

"Yeah, I remember that" Hiccup said as he recalled the sweet memory.

"Well…I just wanted to tell you that, after I ran off…I told my mom that I met my future husband." Hiccup turned the most brilliant shade of red and felt his heart swell so he though it would burst. He pulled her close and whispered delicately in her ear.

"I told my dad I had tasted heaven." Astrid let out the cutest coo and shivered bodily, and not from the cold. She rolled in his embrace and kissed him possessively on the mouth. She ground her hips into his, telling him in the purest way that she _needed_ him. And that she needed him _now_!

Hiccup melted, his hands roaming her back, fingers hooking in the waist band of her delicates. Astrid's soft growl in his ear told him to stop playing at get to it. So with a deft tug he freed her panties from her body and dropped them on the floor, where they were joined seconds later by Hiccup's own underwear.

There was no further foreplay, both teens were already very much prepared. Astrid let out a soft gasp as she felt Hiccup's perfect manhood spread her wide. They had broken one of the oldest taboos, intimacy before marriage. But then again, reasoned Hiccup, when had he ever acted like a normal Viking.

Astrid captured her lover and soon to be husband's lips in hers in a passionate and needy kiss. She gasped sharply as Hiccup reached his hilt, his welcome hardness touching every inch of her insides. It was odd, before Hiccup Astrid had though of sex as an invasion. But now, Hiccup was a welcomed and honored guest.

She gave a soft moan as she rose up, letting his length drag wonderfully against her inner most walls. Her fingers bit into his back as she let out another soft cry of utter pleasure. At some point her eyes had closed, her senses enveloped in the warmth that was making love with Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned as Astrid slid around him wonderfully. He could not compare this with anything he knew. It was better than flying. He did his best to match Astrid's movements, but he was always hypnotized by the way her breasts moved as she road him. The couple had tried many different positions, but this was by far the couples favorite. How many times had it happened in this very cot?

His fingers pressed against her hips, deep moans escaping his lips as he felt the pleasure burn all the way up in his chest. The feeling of hot flesh rubbing against hot flesh was intoxicating. Feeling her soft skin rub against his own was like lightning going up his back.

As he pace steadily increased she felt that wonderful tightness rise in her gut. It spread from her belly to her spine and then radiated out from there like a warm stream. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out an ecstatic moan.

Her breath came in sharp pants as heat and liquid ecstasy washed over her like warm waves. Only a few more thrusts, a few more penetrations, feeling her lover's member hit just the right spot deep inside her and…climax. It was powerful and cleansing and oh so satisfying. She did not have to wait long to feel her lover's response.

Hiccup could feel her tightening on him, feel her climax coming and it in turn brought him that much closer. The knowledge that he was giving her so much pleasure was pleasing in itself. Hearing her vocalize how good he made her feel was bliss. With strength he did not know he possessed her pulled her down on him and felt his twitching member erupt inside her.

With a deep cry that harmonized with her own he released himself into her. Their hands sought each others as they climaxed, fingers interlacing and squeezing in perfect climax.

With a satisfied sigh the blond haired girl leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, his softening member slipping out of her. She let out a whimper as she felt just a little emptier. She tried to burry her face in his chest as he pulled the sheets around them both.

Her body still buzzing Astrid twirled the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. She looked up into the emerald pools of her dearest love and blushed, beaming.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" she said excitedly. Hiccup smiled at her and nodded. "Astrid Haddock…I love the way that sounds." Hiccup blushed and kissed her forehead.

"Me too Astrid, my love…my heart…my soul."

**I realized that there was only one smut scene in my fic and I just had to fix that. I always find it a bit awkward to write these to having sex. I think it is because I love the couple so much that I want it to always be romantic. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **


End file.
